Secretos de Slytherin
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: Recopilación para la VII edición de La copa de las casas del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de septiembre para la VII edición de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Secretos de Slytherin

Juntos en el vuelo

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

No lleva ni un día sin ver a Scorpius; sin embargo, Albus ya está pidiendo permiso para que lo dejen ir a su casa. Lily canturrea algo sobre que Al no puede estar sin ver a su novio, pero él no le hace caso. De todos modos no tiene nada que hacer, así que sus padres le dan permiso sin problemas.

Está deseando ver a su amigo, claro, pero hay otra razón por la que quiere ir a la mansión Malfoy, una razón blanca, con cuatro patas y dos alas emplumadas: Snow, el caballo alado de Scorpius.  
Su amigo lo sabe, por eso lo lleva directamente a verlo. Snow está volando cerca de los establos. El padre de Scorpius ha hecho un hechizo para que pueda volar con cierta libertad, pero sin salirse de los límites de la casa. No obstante, en cuanto el animal ve a Albus, baja del cielo soltando un relincho feliz.

Albus sonríe. Una parte de él temía que después de tantos meses sin verlo, Snow se hubiera olvidado de él, pero el caballo lo recuerda perfectamente.  
Minutos más tarde, Snow vuelve a estar en el aire otra vez, en esta ocasión con Albus encima. Albus extrañaba muchísimo volar. Nunca le ha gustado volar en escoba, pero volar en Snow es una sensación completamente diferente y le apasiona.

Siente el viento en la cara y mira el mundo desde arriba, pero lo que más le gusta no es eso, eso podría proporcionárselo cualquier escoba o la moto voladora de su padre. Lo que de verdad le encanta es que debajo de él siente a Snow. Lo siente moverse, vivo y feliz. Ve moverse sus alas y su cola, escuchándolo relinchar de felicidad mientras lo deja volar a su aire. No es una escoba, no es un objeto inanimado al que puede controlar con magia, es un ser vivo que reacciona a él, a los movimientos de las riendas y a su voz.

Eso es realmente lo que le gusta: no la sensación de volar en sí, sino la de sentir que comparte algo con Snow, que ambos disfrutan juntos del vuelo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Muchas gracias a Bell (Tooru-allie-beelia-friky-potter) por betearme esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de octubre de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Secretos de Slytherin

Terreno neutral

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pansy lo observa vestirse desde la cama. Le gustaría que se quedara a pasar el domingo con ella, pero Harry no quiere faltar a su cita semanal con la familia Weasley, aunque en defensa de su novio, le ha pedido a ella que lo acompañe.

Ella se ha negado, como siempre. Le ha dicho que aún no está lista y Harry ha asentido, como siempre que sale el tema, y le ha dicho que no pasa nada, que ya irán otro domingo. Pansy no ha querido quitarle esa ilusión, pero ve la posibilidad de ir a comer con los Weasley tan lejana como la de que Bellatrix Lestrange resucite.

No es que tenga nada contra los Weasley, hace años que dejó atrás esos prejuicios estúpidos, pero tiene miedo. Tiene miedo de que los demás se enteren de lo suyo con Harry, no solo los Weasley, sino todo el mundo mágico.

Tiene miedo de que la prensa se entrometa en su relación, de que Harry tenga problemas por salir con la hija de dos mortífagos, de que los amigos de él no la acepten y sobre todo tiene miedo de ser juzgada por los suyos, por el bando perdedor de la guerra. Tiene miedo de que vuelvan a surgir las viejas palabras, "mortífaga", "traidora", en los titulares de la prensa y en los labios de sus conocidos.

Ella no es Harry, que cree que la guerra acabó hace diez años y que todo el mundo la ha olvidado ya. Ella sabe lo que opinarán los suyos, los que cerraron las puertas del círculo a Theodore cuando empezó a salir con Dean Thomas, hijo de muggles y héroe de guerra. Harán lo mismo con ella y no está preparada. No está preparada para renunciar a aquello que ha sido su mundo desde pequeña. No quiere dejarlo atrás, no cuando además sabe que no se le abrirán las puertas del otro bando, del bando de los ganadores, igual que no se le abrieron a Theodore.

Por eso prefiere que su relación sea clandestina, que ambos puedan seguir en terreno neutral, sin que nadie la repudie a ella ni lo presione a él para dejarla.

Así que observa a Harry partir con su sonrisa de siempre en los labios. Se la devuelve por no preocuparlo, pero en su mente se pregunta cuánto tiempo más podrán seguir así y eso también le da miedo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo ertenece a J, K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de octubre de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Secretos de Slytherin

De reuniones y posibilidades

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La reunión se celebra en el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo. No sabe de qué se trata. Solo le han dicho que es un tema importante y que nadie ajeno a la reunión puede enterarse.

Es Rodolphus Lestrange el que toma la palabra primero. Andromeda lo conoce bien porque es el mejor amigo de Bellatrix. Siempre le ha parecido un chico simpático y divertido, pero lo que comienza a decir no tiene nada de gracioso: está hablando de la pureza de sangre, de cómo mantenerla, de lord Voldemort.

Siente un escalofrío. Ese hombre le da miedo. La asusta lo que quiere hacer y aún más que la mayor parte de sus conocidos estén de acuerdo con él.

Entonces Bellatrix se levanta de la cama en que había estado sentada. Rodolphus le cede la palabra. Se nota que lo han ensallado varias veces antes. El discurso de ella es aún más incendiario. Rodolphus ha hablado de la teoría, pero Bellatrix habla de la práctica: de matar, de unirse a los mortífagos al salir del colegio y de lo que pueden hacer dentro. Siempre había pensado en los mortífagos como algo horrible, pero lejano. No obstante, ahora se da cuenta de que son algo mucho más cercano de lo que pensaba. Mira a su hermana, que habla con fervor de la causa, y a Rodolphus, que la escucha y asiente con la cabeza. Observa al resto de chicos, que asienten también, llenos de convicción.

El miedo le sube por la garganta y tiene ganas de marcharse de allí, de dejar de escuchar a su hermana decir todas esas cosas que no debería decir nadie. Rodolphus se da cuenta y le pasa un brazo por los hombros en un intento de calmarla. Le susurra que no se preocupe, que ella no tiene que ponerse en riesgo si no quiere y que a ellos no les va a pasar nada de todas formas, que Bellatrix y él lo tienen todo controlado. Andromeda asiente y se deja reconfortar por el chico al que siempre ha considerado otro hermano mayor más.

Sin embargo, Rodolphus no logra calmar sus miedos porque en la guerra que se avecina hay dos posibilidades: que acabe pasándole algo a su hermana o que acabe ganando la guerra. No es capaz de decir cuál de las dos opciones le da más miedo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la primera prueba del Torneo de las cuatro casas de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Aclaro que es un what if en el que Snape no está a tiempo para salvar a Draco en el sexto libro.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Secretos de Slyhterin

Odio, esperanza y sangre

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Potter le promete que irá a buscar ayuda. El maldito elegido tiene que hacerse el héroe incluso cuando él tiene la culpa de lo que le está pasando. Draco lo odia. No como lo ha odiado siempre, con ese odio infantil que no era más que una mezcla de rivalidad y celos. Ahora lo odia de verdad.

Lo lleva odiando así por todo el curso. Lo odia porque él es el bueno, el santo, el que tiene a todo el mundo pendiente de él, mientras que Draco está pasando el peor año de su vida y lo está pasando prácticamente solo. No obstante, ahora tiene una razón más para odiarlo: está desangrándose en el suelo del baño por su culpa.

Piensa en ello mientras la sangre escapa de los cortes que el maldito Potter le ha hecho con ese hechizo que Draco no había oído jamás. Se concentra en el odio porque es mejor que concentrarse en el dolor que está sintiendo y en la duda de si va a morir, en pensar que el hechizo avanza demasiado rápido y en preguntarse si es que nadie va a venir a ayudarlo igual que nadie lo ha ayudado durante todo ese año, aunque sabe que eso último es mentira.

Entonces piensa en ellos, en los que han estado ahí para ayudarlo. Piensa en Pansy, que lo ha escuchado tantas veces, en Theo y sus consejos, en Greg y Vince, que han tomado multijugos y montado guardia por él. También piensa en su madre, pero eso es demasiado doloroso porque no puede evitar imaginársela llorando cuando se entere de la noticia de que él ha muerto.

También piensa en su padre, que sigue preso y por primera vez se da cuenta de que a él también lo odia, aunque no sabe si lo odia más o menos que a Potter. Lo odia por haberle metido en la cabeza que ser mortífago es un honor, por haber fallado en su misión y porque por su culpa ha llegado a esa situación. Si su padre hubiera hecho las cosas bien a él no le habrían hecho nunca el encargo que ha convertido ese año en una verdadera pesadilla y sin ese encargo, él nunca habría acabado llorando en un cuarto de baño habitado por una fantasma chillona que está dando palmas de alegría porque piensa que si él muere se quedará para siempre con ella en el baño.

A ella también la odia, pero es un odio flojito, casi anecdótico. La odia por alegrarse de su desgracia, pero no se concentra en ese odio porque tiene otras personas más importantes a las que odiar primero. Además, empieza a encontrarse muy débil. Está demasiado débil para pensar. La sangre ya ha cubierto por completo su túnica y hay manchas rojas en el suelo. Ahora está completamente seguro de que sí que va a morir.

Entonces escucha los pasos que se acercan corriendo por el pasillo. La puerta del baño se abre y entran dos personas, pero Draco no puede ver quiénes son porque su vista se empaña. No le importa: hay alguien allí, alguien que quizá sí que pueda salvarlo después de todo. Es consciente por un momento del charco de sangre que se ha formado a su alrededor. Sabe que ha perdido casi toda la sangre. Luego ya no es consciente de nada más.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de noviembre de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(()

Secretos de Slytherin

Familia

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()

La primera vez que la ve, cuando está a punto de coger por primera vez el expreso de Hogwarts, se fija en ella porque es pelirroja, como él y como su padre y su hermano Billius. Piensa que quizá sea de la familia. En unos segundos se inventa una historia trágica sobre una hermana melliza perdida, robada por un mago tenebroso. Su madre se ríe cuando se lo dice y le contesta que no, que Arthur no tiene ninguna hermana melliza perdida y que esa niña, que se llama Molly y es la hermana de Gideon y Fabian, los amigos de Billius, no es de la familia.

Arthur asiente algo decepcionado, pero aun así se acerca a la niña, Molly, en el tren. Al fin y al cabo no conoce a nadie más que a su hermano, que se ha ido con sus amigos en cuanto el tren ha comenzado a andar. Puede que no sean familia, pero pueden ser amigos, como le dice a una perpleja Molly que no entiende de qué le está hablando ese niño desconocido.

Él se lo explica. Le cuenta la historia de la hermana melliza perdida y ella se ríe. No son hermanos, pero son amigos y algún día, Arthur y Molly sí que serán familia.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de noviembre de La copa de la casa de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Utilicé el extra de 100 palabras.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Secretos de Slytherin

Fantasía

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La profesora es una de las nuevas, una de las que han contratado ahora que hay más alumnos en el castillo. A Helena no le cae mal, pero su asignatura no le gusta y tiene que reconocer que lleva un rato sin prestar atención a lo que está diciendo.

Está pensando en la excursión al pueblo del fin de semana, en las cosas que quiere comprar y los sitios que quiere visitar. Si no fuera por el silencio su mente no hubiera vuelto a la realidad de la clase en toda la hora.

Helena se pregunta qué ha pasado para que todo el mundo esté callado así. Sube la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor y averiguarlo, pero nada más levantarla se encuentra con los ojos de la profesora fijos en ella.

–¿Puede contestar a la pregunta que le acabo de hacer, señorita Ravenclaw? –Dice con tono de exasperación.

Helena no tiene ni idea de cuál es la pregunta, pero sabe que si se refiere a algo dicho en la clase no podrá contestarla, así que niega con la cabeza. La mirada de la profesora pasa de la exasperación a la decepción.

–Su madre es la bruja más brillante de su época. Podría usted ser como ella, pero ya veo que prefiere andar en las nubes.

Helena baja la cabeza y hace como si estuviera mirando su libro de texto mientras intenta contener la ira. No es justo. Ella solo se ha distraído un momento. Esa mujer no tiene ningún derecho a humillarla así.

Helena quiere a su madre, de verdad que la quiere, pero a veces le gustaría no ser su hija y no tener sobre sus hombros la pesada carga de ser la única descendiente de la bruja más brillante de su época porque por más que se esfuerce sabe que no llegará a ser como ella. Sabe que todos sus logros serán opacados porque su madre ya lo hizo antes y mejor y que todos sus fallos serán doblemente tenidos en cuenta porque su madre nunca los cometería.

Sabe que siempre estará a la sombra de su madre y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso; o quizá sí que hay algo. Helena sacude la cabeza, como si con ese gesto pudiera apartar de sí ese pensamiento. No obstante, la imagen de la diadema de su madre persiste. Realmente ni siquiera le sería difícil cogerla. Sabe dónde la guarda su madre cuando no la está usando.

Podría cogerla y luego marcharse lejos, a un lugar donde nadie conociera a su madre y donde la inteligencia que la diadema le proporcionaría pudiera asombrar a la gente como les asombra la que su madre posee sin necesidad del objeto. Podría hacerlo, aunque no lo hará. Sabe que no estaría bien, pero por un momento se lo imagina y disfruta de la fantasía.

Recurre a ella muchas veces, cuando se siente triste o cansada. Hasta que un día deja de ser solo una fantasía.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de enero de La copa de la casa del foro La noble cestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()(()()()()()()()

Secretos de Slytherin

El beso negado

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

–Blaise, me voy a trabajar. ¿Me das un beso de despedida?

Blaise niega con la cabeza. Nunca antes le había negado un beso a su padre, pero es que está muy enfadado con él. ¿Por qué tiene que irse? Blaise quiere estar con él y jugar a los piratas. No le parece mal que su madre trabaje en esa tienda tan bonita, pero el trabajo de su padre no es bonito y Blaise está convencido de que sería mucho mejor que se quedara en casa con él.

Se lo ha dicho mientras desayunaban, pero su padre no ha querido hacerle caso. Le ha dicho que su trabajo es más bonito de lo que parece, cosa que Blaise duda seriamente, y que puede jugar a los piratas con Claudia, la bruja que lo cuida cuando sus padres no están.

Claudia es genial y le gusta jugar a los piratas con ella, pero le gusta todavía más jugar a los piratas con su padre porque él sabe poner cara de pirata malo y Claudia no. También se lo ha explicado a su padre, pero él solo le ha dicho que cuando vuelva del trabajo jugará con él y pondrá la cara de pirata malo más malvada del mundo. A Blaise no le vale porque él quiere jugar ahora. Así que cuando su padre se acerca para darle un beso en el pelo aparta la cara y frunce los labios.

Y su padre se va a su trabajo aburrido. No está lejos de casa, así que podría haber ido andando, pero llega tarde por culpa de la pataleta de su hijo, así que coge la chimenea.

Esa mañana hay un accidente en la red. Francesco Zabini, al igual que otros ocho magos y cinco brujas, nunca llegará a su trabajo. Será Claudia la que le comunique a Blaise la muerte de su padre y al principio él pensará que es mentira, que es la forma de su padre de castigarlo por haberse portado mal esa mañana. No es que sus padres lo hayan castigado nunca de esa manera, pero por un momento intenta creer eso porque es mucho mejor que entender que esa mañana, cuando le negó el beso, fue la última vez que vio a su padre.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en la actividad extraescolar de enero de La copa de la casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Secretos de Slytherin

Reunión en Cabeza de puerco

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alecto nunca ha visto el Cabeza de puerco tan lleno. Casi toda la casa de Slytherin está allí, al menos los de los cursos superiores. También hay varios estudiantes de otras casas y completan el grupo algunos antiguos alumnos que salieron hace poco del colegio al frente de los que está bellatrix Black, que según El profeta será pronto Bellatrix Lestrange. Rodolphus, su futuro marido, también está ahí, al igual que otros a los que Alecto conoció cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts, aunque Bellatrix es la que más le llama la atención. Supone que Bellatrix no la recordará de sus años de colegio, pero Alecto sí que guarda un gran recuerdo de ella. Siempre la ha admirado por su inteligencia, sus dotes de mando y esa seguridad en sí misma que siempre muestra. A Alecto le gustaría ser así.

Bellatrix y los otros mayores pasan la mirada por los que han venido de Hogwarts. Todos tienen algo en común: creen en la pureza de la sangre y están dispuestos a luchar por sus creencias. Para eso han acudido al pub. Lord Voldemort busca reclutas y, aunque la mayoría son demasiado jóvenes, los más mayores esperan obtener el beneplácito de Bellatrix y los suyos para entrar a formar parte de las filas del lord.

Se reúnen en la mesa del fondo, la que está más alejada de la puerta y más apartada de la barra. El tabernero tampoco es que tenga mucho interés en ellos, de todos modos, pero cualquier precaución es poca. Es un tema serio el que van a tratar.

Bellatrix es la que lleva la voz cantante en todo momento, pero los demás intervienen de vez en cuando. Todos están de acuerdo. No estarían allí si no lo estuvieran.

Alecto también comparte las opiniones de los demás y se encuentra a sí misma participando en la conversación más de lo que habría esperado. Nunca ha sido muy habladora, pero ese día descubre que le gusta expresar sus ideas ante un público, le gusta dar su opinión y que la gente se muestre de acuerdo con ella. Se siente bien mientras explica su punto de vista y recibe miradas complacidas, asentimientos de cabeza y sonrisas de aprobación.

–Hablas bien, Carrow –la felicita Bellatrix al final de la reunión– Eso es bueno. Necesitamos gente como tú para la causa. Escríbeme este verano cuando salgas de Hogwarts.

Toda la locuacidad de Alecto desaparece y solo puede asentir con la cabeza mientras reza para no haberse sonrojado. De todos modos está contenta: va a colaborar con la causa. Además, va a ver a bellatrix en verano, aunque prefiere no darle muchas vueltas a por qué eso la pone tan feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el minirreto de febrero de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Secretos de slyhterin

Fecha de caducidad

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Theo está contando el dinero de la caja registradora. Daphne lo observa en silencio. Acaba de cerrar la tienda. Siempre lo hacen así: ella cierra y ordena el local mientras él cuenta. A Theo le gustan las tareas metódicas como esa, mientras que Daphne prefiere entretenerse colocando los productos en los estantes, cambiándolos de sitio y probando nuevas decoraciones. Ella siempre ha sido la parte creativa del negocio, mientras que Theo es la parte práctica.

Theo siempre tarda más que ella en terminar con su tarea. No es que sea lento con los números, es que repite las cuentas varias veces para asegurarse de que lo ha hecho bien. Siempre le dice que no le importa que ella se vaya a casa sin él, pero a Daphne le gusta esperarlo. Le gusta observarlo mientras trabaja. Fijarse en sus detalles, aunque a esas alturas ya se los sepa de memoria.

Llevan veinte años juntos. A veces a Daphne le da vértigo pensarlo, sobre todo porque veinte años exactos fueron los que sus padres duraron juntos. Cuando era pequeña creía que eso era lo que duraba el amor, que era imposible estar enamorada de la misma persona por más de ese tiempo. Incluso ya de adulta hubo un tiempo en que temió que su relación con Theo se fuera a pique al llegar esa fecha. Siempre ha sido una persona muy supersticiosa, como la mayoría de los sangre pura.

Allí, observando a Theo guardar las monedas en la caja, esos pensamientos le parecen muy lejanos. El amor no es un producto con fecha de caducidad, como los que tienen en la tienda. Depende de ellos que se mantenga o no y Daphne no tiene dudas de que, al menos por un tiempo, así será.


End file.
